


Cozy

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: Candlemaking is a confusingly domestic past time.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 11 | Cozy
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187669448639/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-11-cozy

Ardbert does not understand the Warrior of Light. They came from their own world to fix the imbalance he created and then, instead of going back to their world like any reasonable person would do, settled down in one of the many abandoned homes within Il Mheg. He knows this from the pulse of their heart and the smooth flow of aether out from their core. He does not mind being one with them (is soothed by it, really), save for their new hobby of candle making.

They wake early in the morning, eat a meager breakfast of cured meats and fruit, and get to work until the sun is high above and their home sweltering. They spend evenings carving the candles they’ve made in days prior until they’re works of art rather than just simple tools of convenience. The Warrior makes a good amount of Gil from it, too.

The fae enjoy them despite needing no extra light. The Crystarium residents seek things to brighten their homes that are cozy and warm enough to be soothing rather than reminiscent of the Light. They give things away free to weary travelers and spend time pouring scented wax blocks for the amaro to enjoy when they seek them out for a helping hand and respectful petting.

Ardbert doesn’t mind. He knows they deserve the freedom to take a break at the very least. The smell of lavender is becoming monotonous very quickly, though.

He wishes he were separate from the Warrior once a day. Having enough of his own agency to snuff out the candles they leave burning when they fall asleep at their worktable. Being able to pull a blanket over them and soothe the tremble from their hands when they jolt awake from terrors late at night.

He is able to meet them in dreams, sometimes. It is not often, but still often enough to allow Ardbert some level of comfort when all he can do is stick along for the ride. The Warrior always smiles at him, guileless and euphoric, and pats the spot beside them. He always takes the offer. Always sits beside them as old-new friends.

Always watches them face down the things that haunt them until they can no longer stand on their own. Then, and only then, can he control them enough to feed his soul further into theirs and watch their light unfold. Shining like a thousand thousand suns, he cannot see why they would enjoy something so simple as making a candle and calling it a day. They are so radiant by comparison he cannot imagine being of the same origin, but he also knows them as the type to knock out on amaroback and consistently lose their right glove. It’s a cozy little dichotomy they have—Ardbert in his corner of fierce will and constant compassion while they run wild with fury and caustic aether—And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Feeling them yawn for the fifth time that bell, Ardbert laments that he can’t make them reach out and snuff out their last burning candle.

**Author's Note:**

> i want,,,,, to hug him,,,,
> 
> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
